Horsey Ride
Horsey Ride ''is the Ninth episode of [[Bluey (TV series)|''Bluey (TV series)]]. Synopsis When Bluey forgets to put her favorite toy away, Her cousin, Socks, grabs it and won't let go of it. The kids stage a horsey wedding to distract her, with Dad and Uncle Stripe as the horses. Plot Bluey´s mum and Aunt Trixie go to play Hockey and leave the girls with their dad´s. Bluey forgets to put her special toy away, leading Socks to find the toy and insist on gnawing at it. The children decide to imagine that their parents are horses and stage a horse wedding to distract Socks from playing with Bluey's toy. Episode Recap Warning Spoilers! -> bestbits: The looks Bandit and Stripe exchange in the wedding. lifelesson: Just be glad you aren’t in “International Waters” when your kids want to play weddings, and put your good toys away when feral cousins/friends come to visit. Bluey is waiting for Uncle Stripe and her cousins to arrive for a play date. She is playing with her special toy puppy Polly before Mum reminds her to put it away as last time it got dirty when the cousins came. Just as she goes to do this, Dad picks her up and Polly Puppy is left on the ground. As soon as he sees it, Socks scarpers off to grab Polly Puppy as Bandit and Stripe try to convince the girls to watch the cricket.... no chance. They want to play Horsey Rides! Uncle Stripe becomes Sparkles the pony and Bandit becomes Daddahop - they are led around by Bluey until Muffin decides Sparkles needs some more glitter. Bluey runs inside to get it but encounters Socks viciously puppy-attacking her favorite toy! Socks won’t drop it for anyone and even snaps at her Dad. After discussing the fact Bluey was going to put it safely away but was distracted by Dad, they formulate a plan to distract Socks and rescue Polly Puppy - a Horsey Wedding! The scene is set with a flower sprinkled aisle and toy guests in chairs. Bluey MC’s and plays the keyboard while Bingo delivers a heartfelt sermon from the Book of Recipes. Socks still isn’t releasing Polly Puppy, despite the hilarious wedding proceedings: “I’m not marrying him - he stinks” “My heart is breaking” When Bingo calls on them to officially get married, Daddahop gives a lascivious look to Sparkles, who promptly bolts down the aisle leaving Daddahop to cry at the altar. The kids chase after Sparkles (Uncle Stripe) who hides inside and then tries to sneak off to watch the cricket. He is cornered by Socks (who has FINALLY dropped Polly Puppy), and tackled by the girls. Bluey sneaks off to grab her toy as Uncle Stripe gives her a big wink. The wedding finally continues (to Daddahops delight and Sparkles’ disgust), and when the Mums return they are filled in on the antics of the afternoon. Recap Credits to @tellitlikeitismumma. - Instagram - Facebook Appearances Characters * Bluey * Bingo * Bandit * Chilli * Muffin * Socks * Uncle Stripe * Aunt Trixie Trivia * -Coming Soon- Gallery Horsey Ride-screen.jpg Horsey Ride-preview.jpg|Horsey Ride Preview Category:A to Z Category:Episodes